


The Cupcake Run

by Little_Ki



Series: Just Imagine [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I totally just gave everything away, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, cute proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: You and Murasakibara had settled into a warm, happy life together after graduation. The two of you had been together for nine years and you expected to spend the day with your amazing boyfriend. Only to be sent all over the city collecting little boxes. What was he planning?
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Series: Just Imagine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656115
Kudos: 30





	The Cupcake Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in my republishing of my "Just Imagine" series! If you're interested in other pieces you can find the originals at my Tumblr (knb-sweet-squad). 
> 
> I'm still deciding which pieces to edit and will update this series, and other pieces soon. :)

Since moving in with Atsu, you’ve become accustomed to waking up only when your alarm would ring, as his large frame usually blocked out the sun. The fact that the sunlight could reach you meant that he wasn’t in bed. You reached over only to find his spot cold. Frowning, you sluggishly rose intent on finding him to get your good morning kiss. As you rubbed your eyes, you found a purple note on your nightstand.

“Morning __-chin. I forgot to tell you that I’m meeting with the others today. I left you breakfast downstairs. Love you.”

That woke you up. Today marked nine years since you and Atsu had known each other since your first year at Yosen. The two of you with Tatsuya-senpai, had all moved to Tokyo after graduating from Yosen where the boys two opened a string of cafés. After graduating from college, you joined their growing empire, creating unique identities for each café. In the kitchen was a full breakfast spread with all your favorites on the table and another purple note.

“It’s been nine years since the day you gave me your cookies __-chin. I never forget treats, especially ones from you. Can you pick up the test samples from the café’s? Start with Bliss.”

You were slightly mollified that he remembered, but still upset that he wasn’t here with you. Though you appreciated his efforts, what you really wanted was to spend time with him. But clearly it couldn’t be helped. You enjoyed your breakfast and got ready to pick up the samples. There was a total of seven cafes, so you knew this would take all day.  
You dressed up in your favorite outfit to pick up your mood. Driving to Bliss you reveled in the warm and mild weather and was determined to enjoy your day. Secretly deciding to enjoy all the treats without leaving any for Atsu.

Upon reaching Bliss, you walked towards the kitchen and greeted the staff. They pointed out a small box with a pink ribbon and another purple note on top. It seemed smaller than the normal samples, but you figured it must be a special item and after saying your goodbyes you left with the box. You read the note in the car and sighed.

“Thank you __-chin, Sweet Treats is next.” Of course, it had to be the café farthest from your current location, but there was probably a reason for it. Hopefully. Tatsuya-senpai is methodical and relatively reasonable, knowing Atsu only cared for the sweet treats, senpai was likely the one to set up the route for today. 

You drove to each café, collecting multiple small boxes with colorful ribbons, each coupled with a purple note that gave you with the next location. First it was pink, then red, then yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and finally purple. You didn’t expect a note on the purple box, it was the last stop and you figured you would only need to bring all the boxes home. It was getting close to dinner and you were hoping that Atsu would have returned to the apartment by now. You read the note and became completely confused.

“__-chin, can you bring all the boxes to the park?” Although he didn’t specify which park, you knew it was the one the Miracles frequented whenever they met up to play basketball. At this point you just wanted to finish and spend some time with Atsu. The plan was to steal him away the moment you got there.

Arriving at the park you blinked once, then twice. You even rubbed your eyes, but nothing changed. The ground of the park’s front entrance was covered in flower petals, perfectly scattered into a pathway. At first you thought that someone was planning an event for someone else and moved towards the other park entrance when Satsuki popped up out of nowhere.

“No __-chan! You need to go this way!" With a huge smile on her face she dragged your arm along the petal path. As the two of you got closer to the center of the park, you noticed a gazebo in the distance. That wasn’t at the park when you were here yesterday. Satsuki pushed you into the gazebo and your eyes immediately locked into Atsu’s violet gaze.

“__-chin, have you opened any of the boxes yet?” Bewildered, you could only shake your head. He sighed in relief, and his eyes shifted from tense to uncertainty. “You should open them now.” 

You slowly unwrapped the pink ribbon first. Inside was a single cupcake with the letter ’M' in pink frosting. Confused you looked up and realized that Atsu wasn’t holding any snacks, his hands were clenched tightly with his eyes were following your every movement. You continued to unravel the rest of the ribbons, finding more cupcakes and more letters. A red ‘A’, and a yellow ‘R’, you paused for a moment when you reached the green ‘R’. No. It couldn’t be. Taking a deep breath, you continued. The sixth box had a light blue 'Y’. 

With shaky hands you opened another with a dark blue ’M’, as your eyes began to water. But when you opened the last box with the purple ribbon it was empty. Your heart dropped; were you wrong? Had you misunderstood? Did you hope for too much? 

The tears building in your eyes finally spilt over. A soft cough caught your attention. Turning your head, you saw Atsu on one knee holding the final cupcake in one hand, a purple 'E’; the other holding a black box cushioning an Amethyst ring. “Don’t cry __-chin, it was Kisechin’s idea. I’ll crush him later.” Still kneeling he moved closer to you, completely panicked seeing your defeated expression. “Marry me, __-chin. I want to be with you.” 

You were barely able to choke out a yes when he swooped you into a passionate kiss. Barely registering the cold sensation of Atsu slipping the ring onto your ring finger, you focused on returning his kiss with fervor and frustration. It wasn’t the way you imagined the moment would be, but you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. The two of you pulled away as Atsu murmured in your ear. 

“Do you want me to crush Kisechin now __-chin?”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was very special to me since it was one of the first I wrote for this series. I originally planned to write proposals for all the Miracle's (and have some drafted ideas), but none of them were as vivid as this one. I think my pacing at the ending was a bit too fast, with Murasakibara being more abrupt then I wanted. I was torn since part of me does think he would be very straightforward but nervous when proposing, while the other side of my brain thinks he would be very nonchalant but serious. I ended up going more abrupt since the proposal wasn't his idea, which I think would've made him more nervous.


End file.
